


Monsta in Space - eine Wichtelfic

by Pardotje



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardotje/pseuds/Pardotje
Summary: Die beste Spacecrew des Universums badet die Folgen eines Angriffs aus.





	Monsta in Space - eine Wichtelfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstersandmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/gifts).

> Bro, es hat fast ein Jahr gedauert aber hier ist deine Fic für dein Wichtelprompt.

„Das Schiff scheint weniger abbekommen zu haben als ursprünglich angenommen“ sagt Minhyuk während er sich durch die Beschädigung in der Aussenhülle ihres Raumschiffes zwängt und im Inneren verschwindet.   
„Seid bitte trotzdem vorsichtig, ich hab da kein gutes Gefühl“ ermahnt Hoseok, welcher aufgrund seiner eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit in seinem Raumanzug nur die Aussenhülle des Schiffes wieder zusammenschweißen kann, welche bis auf das riesige Loch in welches Minhyuk geschlüpft war kaum sichtbare Beschädigungen aufweist.   
„Das berühmte menschliche Bauchgefühl“ sagt Hyungwon, mehr zu sich selbst, während er sich sich wie ein nasser Sack neben die Öffnung im Schiff fallen lässt und seinen kleinen, schwebenden Computer mit einer kleinen Schaltfläche im Boden verbindet. „Ich nehme an sie haben versucht den Molekularfusionsgenerator zu treffen um das Schiff von innen ausbluten zu lassen“ erklärt er und tippt auf seinem Bildschirm herum um seine Theorie zu prüfen.    
„Hier“ sagt Hyungwon nach nur wenigen Augenblicken und hält seinen Computer so dass Hoseok einen Blick darauf erhaschen kann. Komplexe dreidimensionale Bauzeichnungen füllen den eigentlich flachen Bildschirm. Bunte Markierungen, Diagramme und Informationen erscheinen dort wo Hoseok einen Augenblick länger hinschaut, liefern ihm allerdings nichtmals im Ansatz die Informationen die er braucht um zu verstehen was genau er sich hier eigentlich anschaut.   
(In solchen Momenten erinnert sich Hoseok wieder daran, wieso er die Ausbildung der Weltraumakademie nicht bestanden hat und letztlich an diese Patchworkcrew geraten war.)   
Wie auf's Stichwort drückt Hyungwon Hoseoks Wade kurz aufmunternd und ja, das war kein Zufall stellt Hoseok mit einem Blick auf Hyungwons zwei in seine Richtung aufgerichtete Antennen fest, welche seine unglücklichen Schwingungen vermutlich wahrgenommen haben.    
„Es ist weniger kompliziert als es hier aussieht.“ sagt Hyungwon und fährt damit fort das Schiffinnere mithilfe seines Computer nach den Schäden abzuscannen die Verantwortlich sind für ihre Energieprobleme.

Minhyuk gibt ein beeindrucktes Pfeifen von sich als er sich genug im Inneren des Einschussloches umgesehen hat. „Ein Glück das hier nichts mehr so funktioniert wie ursprünglich vorgesehen, sonst wären wir ziemlich schmerzhaft draufgegangen wenn ich mir anschaue wie sauber die Torpedos hier die Hülle durchgeschmolzen haben.“    
Hoseok wirft einen Blick in die beschädigte Aussenhülle von wo aus ihm ihr weisshaariger Mechaniker mit freudigen Augen entgegen grinst als würde dieser Vorfall ihn von nun an berechtigen, weiterhin an ihren Geräten rumzuschrauben wie es ihm beliebt.    
In der Tat kann Hoseok auf den ersten Blick kaum Trümmerteile oder Risse erblicken, die einzigen Indizien die überhaupt auf Schäden schließen lassen sind die Ascheflocken die ihm entgegen schweben und das unregelmäßige Flackern und Blitzen der Notbeleuchtung welches furchteinflößende Schatten über Minhyuks pinke Haut wirft.   
Woraus auch immer die Torpedos ihres letzten Gegners bestanden, sie waren in das Schiff eingeschlagen wie glühend heiße Kugeln in Wachs.    
„Freut euch nicht zu früh“ ruft Hyungwon und trennt die Verbindung zwischen dem Schiff und seinem Gerät wieder, erhebt sich und klopft sich in eigenartig träger Eleganz die Asche von seiner Kleidung, sein schwebender Computer konstant in der Höhe seiner Hände.    
„Wir haben vergleichsweise wenig Reperaturbedarf auf materieller Eben“ beginnt er mit einem müden Seufzen zu erklären„ aber die meisten Systeme funktionieren noch immer nicht einwandfrei. Selbst wenn Minhyuk den Babylonspeicher ausgetauscht bekommt, die Prozesskette ist hin. Einige der Systeme müssen vermutlich neu aufgesetzt, wenn nicht sogar komplett neugeschrieben werden bevor wir kontinuierlich die Energie regulieren können.“    
Hoseok gibt ein leidgeplagtes Geräusch von sich und will sich aus Reflex mit den Händen durch’s Haar streichen, greift dann aber nur ungeschickt nach dem Helm seines Anzugs. „Setz Changkyun drauf an, er hat uns das mit dem Diebstahl immerhin eingebrockt.“   
„Vertrau mir Captain, wenn ich es erstmal repariert und eingebaut hab wirst du mir meine Schulden zehnfach erlassen“ schaltet sich Changkyun plötzlich über die Lautsprecher in Hoseoks Raumanzug ein, ignoriert völlig Hoseoks dramatisch erschrockenen Aufschrei. „Ausserdem war es kein richtiger Diebstahl, immerhin war es auf den Weg in die Schrottpresse!“   
Hoseok schaut Hyungwon überrascht an. „Ich dachte er hat Stubenarrest? Wie kann er sich dann ins System einloggen?“    
„Hat er sich vermutlich bei Jooheon abgeschaut.“    
„Dieser kleine Racker“ murmelt Hoseok leise und erntet Changkyuns blechernes Lachen über seine Lautsprecher.    
„Ich kann dich auch hören wenn du leise sprichst solange du den Helm aufhast Hyun-“    
Ein kurzes, lautes schrilles Geräusch erschüttert Hoseoks Gehör, gefolgt von einem grellen Lichtblitz der so schnell erlischt wie er erhellt war.   
„Minhyuk!“ ruft Hoseok besorgt, bereit sich trotz der Gefahr seinen Raumanzug zu beschädigen durch die Öffnung in der Schiffaussenhülle zu quetschen noch ehe er die tanzenden Punkte in seinen Augen wegblinzeln kann, als Minhyuk ihm schon entgegen kommt.   
„Ich glaub mein elektromagnetisches Spektrum verträgt sich so garnicht mit offenen Cryptoschilden und hat zu einer Überladung geführt“ murrt er ausser Atem und schiebt sich eilig an Hoseok vorbei um einen der mitgebrachten Containern zu durchwühlen.   
„Aber ich hab die Energiezufuhr umgeleitet, die Schilder dürften garnicht geladen sein“ sagt Hyungwon verwirrt und greift nach seinem Computer, der scheinbar den Geist aufgegeben hat und sich neustartet.   
„Sind sie aber, glaub mir, ich hab die Ladung abbekommen“ erwidert Minhyuk etwas hektisch bis er das Teil findet was er augenscheinlich gesucht hat und verschwindet wieder in der Öffnung.   
„Er hat eine Ladung von einem Cryptoschild abbekommen?“ fragt Hoseok ungläubig und ärgert sich das er mit seinen Anzug nicht selber dort hinuntersteigen kann, fühlt sich unwohl dabei Minhyuk da unten alleine zu lassen.   
„Nicht alle Spezien sind so labil wie ihr Menschen. Wobei das auch für mich ein erstaunlich neuer Fakt ist das er sowas unverletzt übersteht.“ gesteht Hyungwon und haut mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit in die Tasten seines Computers. 

Eine Weile lang ist es komplett ruhig bis auf das stetige Tippen von Hyungwons Fingern und Minhyuks unbesorgtes Gepfeife aus dem Inneren des Schiffs. Hin und wieder taucht Minhyuk auf um Teile oder Werkzeuge zu wechseln.   
Gedankenverloren läuft Hoseok die Oberfläche des Schiffes entlang, sucht mit seinen Augen nach weiteren Schäden bis sein eigener kleiner Computer neugestartet hat. Als er fast das halbe Schiff einmal umrundet hat reisst ihn ein Surren und Blitzen aus seiner Trance reisst.    
Mit Entsetzen muss er zusehen wie sich Lampe für Lampe selbst die Notbeleuchtung ausschaltet und ihn in kürzester Zeit in totale Finsternis hüllt.    
„Changkyun?“ fragt er leise in die Schwärze hinein, wagt es nicht sich zu bewegen.    
Hoseok hatte fast vergessen wie groß, dunkel und bedrückend sich der Weltraum anfühlen konnte wenn kein Licht ihn in vermeintliche Sicherheit wog.    
Das Surren war verstummt und wich totaler Stille. Alles was er hörte war sein eigener rasender Herzschlag und sein Atem der in seinem Anzug sich plötzlich dreimal so laut anhörte.   
Zittrig macht er einen ersten Schritt in die Dunkelheit, unsicher wohin genau er gehen muss.    
Das Schiff war im Vergleich zu anderen Schiffen nicht sonderlich groß, Jooheon und Changkyun hatten den Maschinenraum zu ihrem Quartier ernannt in Ermangelung an Schlafplätzen, aber jetzt wo er blind um es herumlaufen musste kam es ihm gigantisch vor.   
Hoseok weiss nicht wie lange er schon gelaufen war als er endlich wieder vertraute Stimmen vernahm. So schnell es sein Raumanzug zuließ eilt er den Stimmen entgegen bis er in der Ferne die das geisterhafte Leuchten von Hyungwons Antennen erkennt.   
Kurz darauf schaltet sich auch sein eigener Computer wieder ein und erhellt den Weg vor ihm mit unzähligen Codes und Zahlen die über den Bildschirm glitchen.   
„Ich schwör, ich war's nicht!“ ruft Minhyuk als Hoseok nah genug ist um seinen Umriss zu erkennen.   
„Geht es euch gut?“ fragt Hoseok und zieht die beiden Außerirdischen in eine krachende Umarmung. „Was ist passiert?“   
„Wenn ich das wüsste“ antwortet Minhyuk als Hoseok ihn wieder loslässt. „Als ich fertig war mit reparieren bin ich wieder her als plötzlich alles ausfiel.“   
„Wir glauben das sich das Schiff ähnlich wie unsere Computer nach dem Schock neustartet und sich aufgrund des Schadens vermutlich dabei überladen hat und nun... um es simpel zu halten, die Sicherungen sind vermutlich einfach raus“ erklärt Hyungwon und zuckt mit den Schultern.    
„Nichts, was wir nicht beheben können“ sagt Minhyuk optimistisch und klopft aufmunternd auf Hoseoks Schulter.    
Wie um Minhyuks Worte zu unterstreichen schaltet sich die gesamte Beleuchtung wieder ein. „Captain? Hyung? Seid ihr wieder online?“ fragt Changkyun augenblicklich über den Lautsprecher in Hoseoks Helm.    
„Ja, bei uns ist alles gut. Wie sieht es an Bord aus?“    
„Naja, uns geht es soweit gut. Jooheon hat sich lediglich den Kopf im Dunkeln gestoßen und die nötigsten Geräte laufen soweit wieder, allerdings ...“ Hoseok kann Changkyun nicht sehen, aber er sieht bildlich vor sich wie er nervös rumdruckst. „Die Systeme haben sich alle resettet und ziehen sich grade erst mühevoll ihre Updates wieder. Und mit allen Systemen meine ich wirklich _alle_.“   
Hyungwon und Minhyuk reissen im gleichen Moment die Augen auf wie Hoseok klar wird, was das bedeutet.    
„Kihyun!“

  


Als Hoseok endlich auf dem Weg zu Kihyun Quartier ist, ist bereits eine Stunde vergangen. Wenn es nach Hoseok gegangen wäre, wäre er im Raumanzug zu Kihyun geeilt, doch Hyunwoo hatte ihn aufhalten können. Niemand hatte was davon wenn ihr einziger Raumanzug Schaden nehmen würde weil Hoseok nicht abwarten konnte bis der Druckausgleich abgeschlossen war, noch war es sonderlich klug auf einen Ganzkörperscan zu verzichten wenn er ausserhalb ihres Schiffes offline umhergeirrt war und sich sonstwas an ihm festgesetzt haben könnte während des Stromausfalls.   
„Beruhig dich Hyung, er kann sich mittlerweile wieder an uns alle erinnern“ hatte Jooheon ihn mit einem großen Kühlpflaster auf seiner Stirn beim Scan versichert.   
Aber Hoseok ist nicht ruhig, vorallem nicht als er Kihyun’s Quartier betritt und erneut im Dunkeln steht. Für einen Moment befürchtet er es wäre ein weiterer Stromausfall als Kihyuns kleiner Roomba gegen seine Füße fährt, immer und immer wieder bis Hoseok einen Schritt zu Seite geht.   
„Er ist kaputt“ sagt Kihyun leise und erhellt die vier Wände mit dem Licht seiner Nachttischlampe.   
„Kihyun“ ist alles was Hoseok erleichtert rausbekommt und setzt sich zu ihm ans Bett. „Wie geht es dir?“   
Kihyun schaut ihn nur schweigend an, mustert sein Gesicht als würde er sich jedes Detail in sich aufnehmen wollen.   
„Was ist los?” fragt Hoseok besorgt und greift nach Kihyuns Hand die ungewöhnlich warm ist. “Wenn du was vergessen hast ist das in Ordnung!“   
Kihyun lacht spöttisch. „Nein, mein Speicher ist intakt. Es bedarf deutlich mehr als so einen Vorfall um den Speicher eines Androiden zu löschen.“   
Hoseok rückt näher und legt seinen Kopf auf Kihyuns Schoß, schaut schmollend zu ihm hoch. „Warum sitzt du dann im Dunkeln wenn du nichts davon abbekommen hast?“   
Wie selbstverständlich fängt Kihyun an durch Hoseoks Haar zu streichen. „Nichts stimmt auch nicht. Ich war kurz deaktiviert – ssh, alles gut - und als ich meine Augen wieder geöffnet habe... ich glaub ich habe auch neugestartet. Ein Update hat auf mich gewartet und ich... ich weiss jetzt zu welchen Zweck ich mal gebaut wurde.“   
Hoseok richtet sich wieder auf und schaut Kihyun erwartungsvoll an. „Ist es was Schlimmes?“   
„Wie man's nimmt. Es könnte vermutlich schlimmer sein...“   
Hoseok setzt sich wieder richtig hin und umfasst Kihyuns Gesicht, schaut ihn eindringlich an. „Egal was es ist, es wird nichts ändern. Was war, war einmal. Es hat uns bisher auch nicht gekümmert. Was zählt ist was wir jetzt haben. Okay?“   
„Und wenn das was wir haben nicht echt ist?“   
Hoseok runzelt die Stirn und schaut Kihyun verwirrt an. „Geht es wieder darum das du ein Android bist? Wir hatten dieses Thema doch schon so oft und meine Gefühle-“   
„Es geht auch darum, ja“ unterbricht Kihyun ihn, deutlich aufgebracht. „Soll ich dir sagen wie das Update hieß? Choldaiinsches Sexpaket 3.6!“   
Das Hoseok sich mit der Information überfordert fühlt, war untertrieben.   
„Du... Du bist ein Sexbot?“ fragt er etwas dümmlich. “Das ist... unerwartet”   
Kihyun wirft Hoseok einen wütenden, vorwurfsvollen Blick und schiebt ihn von sich. „Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?“   
„Was willst du denn hören?“ fragt Hoseok und schaut ihn an wie ein getretener Hund.   
„Ich weiss nicht!“ faucht Kihyun und fährt sich durch's Haar, schaut an die Decke. „Irgendwas. Das du mich nicht mehr willst, das ich ekelig bin, dass das alles erklärt“   
„Aber das erklärt doch nichts” erwidert Hoseok, verkneift sich nur knapp ein ‘_Fast nichts_’. “Ich verstehe nicht was du hast?“   
„Meine Zuneigung muss doch programmiert sein wenn ich nur für Sex gemacht wurde!“   
Hoseok braucht einen Augenblick, kann dann aber nicht anders und fängt an zu lachen. Es war zu komisch, er hatte immer angenommen Kihyun war für Haushaltszwecke gemacht worden bei seinem Sauberkeitseifer.    
„Au“ jammert Hoseok als Kihyun ihn boxt, gluckst dann nochmal kurz und lächelt Kihyun entschuldigend an. „Du tust so als wäre das jetzt absolut furchtbar, aber du bist doch immernoch der gleiche Kihyun.” Hoseok greift abermals nach Kihyuns Hand und streichelt sie mit seinem Daumen. “Bist du nicht glücklich mit mir? Fühlt es sich an als müsstest du mit mir glücklich sein weil dein Programm dir das vorschreibt?“   
Kihyun schaut Hoseok kalkulierend an, schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf. “Nein. Aber so funktioniert das doch auch nicht. Ich würde es ja nicht merken wenn mich ein Programm in eine Richtung steuert”   
“Hör mal” fängt Hoseok an und küsst Kihyuns Knöchel, “ich geb es nicht gerne zu aber ich bin schon anderen Sexbots begegnet, und lass mich dir sagen, du bist überhaupt nicht wie die. Wenn es so wäre, wärst du immerhin auf Hyunwoo fixiert gewesen, er hat dich gefunden und repariert.”   
Kihyun starrt auf ihre Hände und lässt sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Es sind nur diese seltenen Momente in denen sich Kihyun deutlich von Lebewesen unterscheidet. Absolut regungslos, nichteinmal das Heben und Senken der Brust das verraten könnte das er keine Statur ist. Hoseok zuckt ein wenig zusammen als Kihyun ruckartig seinen Kopf wieder hebt und ihn nahezu herausfordernd anschaut. “Du bist also anderen begegnet? Hatten die auch schon das 3.6 Update?”   
“Keine Ahnung, ich weiss ja nicht was das Update genau beinhaltet” antwortet Hoseok und lächelt, froh das sie das Thema vorerst abgehakt haben. “Du musst es mir wohl demonstrieren”


End file.
